Tres palabras o más
by Miko no Yoru
Summary: Cuando el tiempo sigue,la esperanza continua... un recuerdo te mantiene vivo... basado en el final anime...


Mi primera vez, mi primera vez que publico algo

Bueno yo soy Ia-chan.

Estoy feliz, espero que lo disfruten, este es el regalo que hice para Ilzen-chan por el día de la amistad, gracias por todo amiga.

**Disclaimer: **Shugo Chara no me pertenece, solo quiero divertirme creando un mundo de ensueños para cumplir mis fantasías de amor eterno entre esos dos. (Qué Bonito salió)

_**Tres palabras o más **_

— ¿Escribir?... Amu… Amu… — Desde mi cama en este lugar veo esa mesa, esas hojas en blanco y ese bolígrafo negro inmóvil, como todo ahí.

¿Qué hacer?... no tengo ni la menor idea. Volteo a ver de izquierda a derecha… nada… ni una mísera idea. Escribir… escribir ¿escribir? ¿Yo?... Quién diría, mejor que diría algo como todos _"Me haces falta"… "¿Hace cuanto no?"… "¿Te recuerdo sabes?"… "Me duele separarme de ti"… "Como quisiera escuchar tu voz"… "espérame"… "No te he olvidado"… "Tú no me olvides, ¿sí?"_, esas ideas no, definitivamente no.

No sé cuanto tardare en arreglar mi vida, pedir que me espere seria egoísta. Amu… ¿Qué estará haciendo?, ¿Estará con Tadase?, tal vez con alguien más, esta suposiciones no me ayudan.

— ¡Ikuto! — abro un ojo, veo a Yoru encima de la almohada — ¿no escribirás nada? — guardo silencio, sabe que no tengo ganas de hacerlo, pero también quiero hacerlo, el problema en verdad es ¿cómo? — ¡Ikuto!... escucha, Lulu dijo que tenias que entregárselo en unos minutos…— se acerca a la mesa y continua—… no hiciste nada ¿Escribirás? —"_No sé_" se repetía en mi cabeza y ¿Cómo? Era una pregunta constante.

Escribirle a Amu, no entiendo porque me complico con esto... tal vez, porque no sé cómo olvidarla, pero… ¿Qué le diría?... que después de sufrir toda la vida, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado y lo único que espero, que tengo miedo que Tadase me la quite, que eso me mataría y sufriría una vez más, que detesto y agradezco a la vida por permitir que la conociese, que desde que la conozco ella es una bendición y maldición para mi, que por ella estoy atado a ese lugar, que extraño su manera de ser, que quiero arreglar mi pasado, dejar este presente incierto y tener un futuro con ella, pero lo que más quiero es que me espere y me acepte. ¿Cómo decirle esas cosas con palabras?, después de molestarla, nunca decirle todo lo que siento, pero todo eso me mantiene con vida y ánimos, después de todo hace un mes que no la veo, esa noche, esa noche, un recuerdo que debí generar en otro momento, pero quería llevarme un recuerdo de ella.

**Flash Back**

— ¡¿Ikuto? —Preguntó exaltada cuando entre a su habitación —pero si tu tenias que irte hace ya una hora… ¿y tu vuelo? —parecía nerviosa y sorprendida, con la luz de la Luna redonda y la de su cuarto. Yoru y las demás fuera en el balcón, no contestaba ninguna de sus preguntas, camine a su cama y me senté — Responde— insistía, quería verla un poco más.

— Hace mal tiempo y el vuelo se retraso, por eso vine a ver a mi persona preferida…— quedo callada, conté 1… 2… 3… sonrojada, reí ante ello —… para molestar—su cara seguía roja, pero de furia, iba gritar tape su boca con una mano al pararme —Sabes Amu si gritas, tus padres despertaran y se armara un lio para ti, permitiendo que un chico mayor que tu entre a las…— mire su reloj —10:38, porque tu mama no permitiría que te viera a estas horas, pero aun así quería pasar el rato jugando un poco contigo— con lo dicho pataleo en silencio y se soltó.

—No soy un juguete, Ikuto—susurro para que yo la oyese reí ante su comportamiento. Tenía claro mis propósitos pero no sabía cómo cumplirlo. Mire el reloj mientras seguíamos discutiendo —Hora de irme— le anuncie levantándome de su cama, su mirada denotaba tristeza.

— ¿Tiene que ser ya? — preguntó, siguiendo mis pasos.

—No querrás que me quede contigo, ¿o sí? —ahí se sonrojo, no sabía cómo responder, pero no tardo en responder fingiendo como siempre.

—N-no es eso idiota, es… solo que… te extrañare…— murmuro lo último, alegro mi corazón eso pero hice el que no escuché, ella así lo supuso y termino de hablar —Arregla tu vida y regresa— parecía una orden, sonreí y me encamine a su balcón con ella detrás de mí, Yoru se despedía de los Guardianes de Amu, yo voltee a verla para cumplir con mi propósito — ¿Que sucede? — me agache a su altura, estaba nervioso, pero ella no debía notarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella, sus ojos brillaban, oía su corazón palpitar, sus labios temblar, ella estaba nerviosa, un silencio sepulcral nos rodeaba.

Solo cinco segundos o menos mis labios rozaron con los de ella, solo juntos, tal vez eso le mostraba que me gustaba, abrí mis ojos ella roja, con sus ojos brillando, Yoru y las demás gritaban, me separe y sonreí —Bueno, me voy… espero verte pronto— ella cayo de sentón al piso sin conseguir decir nada. Salté de su balcón, a mi lado Yoru, voltee y vi como ella me miraba sin hacer nada y tres de sus guardianas tratando de llamar su atención, solo una me miraba sonriendo… Día, enigmática sonrisa que me dio esa noche. Pero aun así esa noche la recordare con mucho cariño, su primer beso.

**Fin Flash Back**

Desperté con los ronquidos de Yoru, recordando me quede dormido, la hora anunciaba menos de cinco minutos para entregarle la carta a Lulu, para que ella se la hiciese llegar a Amu… Yo ya sabía que tenía que escribir.

Una bonita mañana de Domingo, la familia desayunando, todo bien hasta que la mama rompió el silencio —Amu-chan te llego una carta de Lulu— la chica solo asintió, después del desayuno su mama se la entrego, pero el día ajetreado no le permitió leer la carta.

En la noche la quietud de todo, sus guardianas fueron a dormir con Ami, ella organizando todo para el día siguiente, pero vio la carta se sentó para leerla, había varias hojas, aun así empezó con la lectura. Con calma leyó lo que su amiga le contaba hasta que encontró un pequeño enunciado que le llamo la atención:

…_por cierto la última hoja es la carta de Ikuto… _

Amu no sabía que pensar su corazón se acelero por eso, una carta de él, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, tenía miedo, mucho a decir verdad, su cabeza se disputaba por leerla o no, al fin roja acabo la carta de Lulu, seguía le de Ikuto, se preparo para leer la hoja tenia solo tres palabras en medio:

_Te extraño_

_ Ikuto_

Ella rio mucho, pero solo esas palabras, la puso feliz, mucho. Ella ya tenía la respuesta para ambas cartas. Aun así ya no iba a poder dormir, ni quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Los días pasaban y yo evitaba pensar en esa bendita carta, me preguntaba la reacción que ella tendría por eso me sentía inseguro, pero…

—Ikuto, algo te llego— la voz de Lulu me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, abrí la puerta ella extendió su mano con una hoja doblada —De Amu— me aclaro y se fue, al marcharse ella abrí el papel, pude distinguir su letra pero solo tenía tres palabras:

_Yo también_

_ Amu_

Reí por ello, solo reí feliz, porque siguió el mismo juego. Tal vez le escribiría más seguido, pero más de tres palabras.

—Amu-chan— llamaron las cuatro guardianas a coro, ella reacciono todavía sonriente desde hace siete días estaba así. —…vuelve a este mundo o llegaras tarde— le anuncio Ran, Mikki y Suu, ella sonrió y asintió, todas suspiraron, volaron más deprisa solo una se quedo a lado de Amu, era Día, esta volteo y pronuncio —Amu-chan, Tadase no es Ikuto, ¿verdad? —Amu la miro alejarse y asintió con esa sonrisa que no se le borraba.

Desde ese entonces las cartas eran más frecuentes, pero con más de tres palabras, sabían que solo era hasta que él regresara, porque después se dirían frente a frente lo que sentían, por lo menos hasta que la vida se los permitiese.

Aquí esta , esta cosa, que leyeron, de todo corazón gracias, gracias por leer.

Espero sus comentarios.

Ia-chan fuera=)


End file.
